


2014

by GraciousK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2009!Castiel, 2014!Castiel, Angst and Porn, Cas likes to be called a good boy, Cas on Cas, Castiel Angst, Drug Use, Frottage, Future Castiel, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, The ending makes me sad, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousK/pseuds/GraciousK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to 2014 with a plan. His future self has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014

Castiel woke to the smell of burning cannabis and the unmistakable weight of another person sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hey." The voice was impossibly, identically his own. Castiel snapped into a seated position, opening his eyes to see  _himself_ looking back at him. "Take it easy, okay? You feel awful, I know. Rest will help."

The other Castiel sat half-turned towards him, clasping an inch of his overcoat's bottom hem between the thumb and forefingers of his left hand, caressing the rough fabric as if it were silk. In his right hand was a loosely rolled marijuana cigarette. This strange new Castiel was clothed in plaid and denim, with unwashed hair and a week's worth of scruff. There was alcohol on his breath, tear tracks on his face, and only the faintest hint of faded Grace within him.

"You... are me," the angel said. His doppleganger nodded. Castiel processed this, adding up the facts before him. He spoke his conclusion aloud: "We fell."

Fresh tears spilled from the other's eyes even as a smile broke across his face. He wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand, then brought the joint to his lips. The tip burned red as he inhaled deep. "Close enough," he said, pungent smoke escaping his lips. He exhaled the rest in a long, thin sigh. "Sorry."

Castiel's face hardened. "I need to speak with Dean."

Another puzzling, out of place smile passed over the other Castiel's face. "He's out."

"Then I'll go to him." Castiel moved to get out of bed, but was stopped by a hand - _his_ hand - on his forearm.

"Don't- don't bother. You don't know this Dean. He wouldn't like being, uh, interrupted."

Castiel fixed his future self with a scathing glare. "What he  _likes_ is irrelevant. I need-" _  
_

"To stop him from trying to kill Lucifer? Because he's gonna get himself killed?" Castiel furrowed his brow, but his future self merely squeezed his arm. "I know. I'm future you, remember. I know all the same things you do." Their eyes met, one set creased and searching, the other soft and pleading. "He definitely won't listen if you go to him- he told me to keep you here. Wait till he gets back, okay?"

Castiel could sense the anxiety radiating from his future self, an unwillingness to disobey orders, rooted in fear of rousing Dean's anger. Had Dean really changed so much? Had _he_ really changed so much? Perhaps he should feel horror or disgust, but instead Castiel felt only pity. "Okay."

"Okay. Good. Just relax, alright?" The future Cas ran his palm up his past self's arm, a strange but soothing touch. "He'll be back soon." Castiel wasn't sure which one of them his future self was trying to comfort. "In the meantime..." He extended what was left of the joint towards his past self.

Castiel eyed it for a long second. "I don't think that will have much effect on me," he said.

The other Cas smiled. "You're probably right, but you should smoke it anyway." He pressed the joint into his past self's hand, then rose to rifle through a set of drawers. As Castiel inhaled, rapidly burning the joint down to his fingers, his future self returned with a glass instrument the size of a man's forearm and a bag filled with green sticky buds dusted with red hairs. "This might do the trick," he said, packing a bowl that was a half-inch around and twice as deep. "It's called a steamroller. You'll see why in a minute. While you're waiting, make yourself comfortable. Time travel's rough."

Now that Castiel had resigned himself to staying, he allowed that he did feel drained. _Time travel's rough_ indeed. He lay back down on the bed, clasping his hands over his chest.

His future self chuckled. "Not that far. Not yet at least." There was a gleam in his eye that Castiel didn't understand. "I wanna smoke you out first. Sit up." He did as his future self suggested, and the other Cas shifted some pillows against the wall to prop him up. When he was arranged in a half-seated position with his legs splayed out in front of him, future Cas lit the bowl, sucking the air from the top as thick smoke curled up the chamber.

Once it was full his future self scooted up to hand him the steamroller, instructing Castiel how to operate the choke, how long to hold the smoke into his lungs, and when to exhale in great billowing clouds that hung in the room like fog. Future Cas sat close, cross-legged, his left thigh tucked against his younger self's chest. When the chamber was clear, another fat bud was thumbed into the bowl to begin the process again.

Somewhere around the third bowl, Castiel felt his fingertips begin to tingle as he grasped the glassware. "I think I'm beginning to feel something."

"Good," his future self said, smiling at him with glassy eyes. His gaze lingered on Castiel as the angel pressed his lips to the glass. "You know, I may be pretty much human now, but I didn't fall. Heaven pulled out, y'know? And my powers just kind of, psshhew, drained away. I can't fly, can't smite, can't heal. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months." He took the steamroller from Castiel and set it aside. "But I still have my senses. I can see your Grace - I can see your _wings_ , Castiel. I can see your Grace. You..." his voice quavered, thick with emotion, "... you're beautiful."

Future Cas reached out to cup Castiel's face with both hands, drawing his thumbs across lightly stubbled cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Castiel. So, so beautiful." He drew away but stayed near, his left hand drifting to linger on Castiel's chest, stroking slowly with the flat of his palm. The gentle touch was alien to the angel, never having experienced affectionate gestures. It was pleasant, though. Much more pleasant than any touch he'd ever felt before. Castiel wondered if the drugs helped.

"When are you from?" his future self asked.

"Two thousand nine."

"Five years ago," future Cas said with wonder in his voice. "Only five years ago, and I was so beautiful." Tears streamed openly down his face.

Castiel watched this with wonder of his own. After a moment, he reached up to catch one of the teardrops with his first two fingers, brushing the other man's cheekbone. He held his damp fingers in front of his face, considering them. Then Castiel looked up into the other's wet eyes. "I find you beautiful as well," he said. "How deeply you must feel to express emotion so freely."

At this, the future Cas let out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Yeah. I used to think that, didn't I?" He looked down at his past self with a soft smile. "So naive," he said, his voice gentle. His hand slid from Castiel's chest up his neck, to brush fingertips against his jawline. The touch sent shivers down Castiel's body. He closed his eyes to experience it more fully.

"There are lots of things you've never felt before, back in two thousand nine," his future self said, voice dropping low. He leaned in, adding a second hand to graze light touches up and down the angel's neck, up into his hair and back down again, brushing against his earlobes. "Do you like being touched, Castiel?" he purred.

"Mmhmm," Castiel murmured in reply, too caught up in sensation to respond.

"I know," the other Cas breathed. His hands worked into his past self's hair, nails dragging against his scalp. "And I know exactly how you like to be touched."

"Mmm," Castiel hummed his agreement. His eyes were still closed, focusing on how each new movement seemed to send sparks from the point of contact down his spine. He decided that he liked marijuana.

His future self began to tug gently at Castiel's hair, mussing it between his fingers. "There's so many ways I could touch you right now. Would you like me to?" His voice was suddenly thick, and Castiel opened his eyes to take in his future self. The man stared back at him with flushed cheeks and parted lips, his breaths sharp and shallow, his heart beating heavy and fast. "May I, Castiel?" he repeated.

"I..." He searched himself, unable to tell whether the feelings rising in his chest were borne of trepidation or anticipation or maybe just the drugs. "I don't know."

"Does it feel good when I touch you like this?" his future self asked, gently caressing his face.

"It does," Castiel admitted.

His future self brushed Castiel's bottom lip with his right thumb. "I just want to make you feel good."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." Future Cas drew both hands down to cup his past self's face. "Because you're so  _good_ , Castiel, you deserve to feel good." The words caused a strange warmth to rise in Castiel's chest. "May I do that for you? Please?"

"Yes." It was almost a whisper, but his future self didn't hesitate. The man shifted to uncross his legs, bracing himself on the angel's shoulders, shifting up and over to straddle his past self. Then hands were on his face, soft lips brushing the slightest of ephemeral kisses against his mouth. "You're so beautiful," he repeated against Castiel's lips. The feather-light brush of his future self's lips forming those words flooded the angel with warmth.

The fallen angel kissed Castiel again, using his tongue to open their mouths further, probing then withdrawing. Each kiss was a little longer, a little firmer. Castiel found himself mirroring the actions, meeting tongue with tongue, wanting to explore the other's mouth. A mouth identical to his but so different from anything Castiel had ever experienced.

As their mouths melted together, future Cas's hands moved to pull off his tie. After that he broke away to suck wet open-mouthed kisses down Castiel's jaw, down his neck, fingers working at his buttons. As each button was undone his mouth moved further down Castiel's body, to his collarbone, then the top of his pectoral muscle, finally finding Castiel's nipple, drawing a gasp from the angel's throat.

His future self formed his tongue into a firm edge, tracing a wet line in a circle around the dark areola, then flicking until the tissue stiffened. He kissed and licked his way across Castiel's chest, finding the other nipple and repeating. Once both nipples were hard and glistening, future Cas brought his hands around to squeeze and pinch. He worked his mouth back up Castiel's neck, stopping to suck at the crook of his jaw.

"Does that feel good?" The question was mouthed into the angel's throat, words sending cool puffs of breath against the saliva drying there.

"Yes," Castiel breathed, lying boneless against the pillows.

"Good. Let's get more of these clothes off, then."

As his future self sat back, Castiel found that he didn't want to break the contact, that he already craved more. His future self had only begun to pull the hem of his shirt up when Castiel decided to speed the process. In a blink their clothes were off, folded neatly beneath the foot of the bed.

A pained expression passed over Future Cas's face. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

Castiel hardly noticed, his attention gripped by the sudden contact of flesh on flesh, his future self's erect penis jutting into his hip, legs spread across Castiel's thighs, heels resting against his knees. Castiel wanted more, he wanted all of it. Castiel ran his palms up to the other's waist, grasping, pulling.

Future Cas took the hint and tipped forward, stretching over the full length of the angel. He didn't bother to brace his weight, instead worming his arms underneath Castiel to pull their bodies together, arching lithe and sensuous against him. Castiel moaned, overwhelmed by the heat of the other man's body, the fingertips digging into his back, the parted lips pressing soft and moist against his mouth, the insistent erection nudging his thigh. Castiel's hands groped against taut muscles and warm skin, forcing their bodies together.

Future Cas began slipping to one side, gripping Castiel to pull him along, and the two rolled together onto their sides, limbs entangled and mouths still locked in a kiss that was becoming more heated by the second. Castiel felt hands trace down his back, fingers splaying over his hip, sliding firm over the ridge of his pelvic bone, pressing into his pubic hair, and-  _oh!_   Another new feeling, fingers wrapping around his vessel's penis, tugging gently to pull it up between their bellies. Castiel's eyes squinted shut, his mouth falling open as the expert touch of his own fingers worked his hardening cock.

"S'at good?"

"Yes," Castiel breathed.

The other man nestled close, his hair pressing against Castiel's cheek, curling an arm under the angel's body to pull himself closer, his hand never faltering in its slow, steady strokes on Castiel's cock. "You're so beautiful," he murmured again, lips ghosting over stubble. "You're so  _good_ ," he said, drawing a long, low moan from Castiel's lips. The hand on his cock began to squeeze a little tighter, stroke a little faster. "But you are. You are  _so good_."

Castiel couldn't help but whimper, hips beginning to move of their own accord, thrusting into the other man's grip. There was a change in the friction as the hand slid up over his cockhead and back down, slicked with precome. "You're quicker than I'd thought," growled his future self, his strokes becoming more deliberate, gliding instead of pulling.

Future Cas shifted his hips, loosening his grip for just an instant to slide his own length alongside Castiel's before tightening his hand around both of them. Instead of stroking, his future self  _thrust_ against Castiel, sweet friction rubbing against the underside of his cock, held in place by steady fingers.

"Move with me," future Cas gasped. Castiel mimicked the other man, rocking his hips forward, wrapped tight by his future self's fist against his future self's cock. It was so much, almost too much, but somehow not enough. Castiel's hands gripped at the body next to him, fingertips digging into the flesh, pulling them tight against one another.

Their legs hooked together, using each other for leverage to drive their thrusts, cocks sliding one against the other, future Cas's hand squeezing tighter between them as they became slick with sweat and precome. They writhed and moaned and bucked into each other, frantic with need. An indescribable ache coiled in Castiel's balls, making him want to jerk his hips faster, harder.

"You're so-," groaned future Cas, "I can't, I can't, I'm gonna,  _fuck_." The other man's cock began to pulse against his, and suddenly Castiel was thrusting into incredible wet heat. The hand around his cock started to stroke again, quick and tight and skillful, the tension in his groin building up and up.

"Fuck, you're so good," future Cas purred, "You're  _so_ good."

At those words the tension _snapped_ , Castiel's whole body tightening in a sudden shock of pleasure. He cried out, back arching and legs kicking and fists clenching of their own volition. He spurted hot and wet as waves of indescribable sensation coursed through him. His future self worked him through it, hand slowing to a stop as the intensity faded.

Sticky fingers worked their way into Castiel's hair as soft lips pressed sweetly against his. He met the other man's mouth in kind, returning gentle kisses and light caresses. A contented buzz swelled within his chest.

The sensation of drying fluids was less pleasant. With a sweep of his hand and a thought, Castiel cleared the mess from their bodies.

His future self tensed.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked softly. The other man nodded, then tucked his head against Castiel's shoulder. The angel brought a hand to the man's face in a comforting gesture, knowing how much he was hurting but not knowing how to help. His future self knew him so well, knew exactly what he needed. He had been so kind to him, so...

Suddenly Castiel knew what to do.

He wrapped his arms around his future self, holding the man as tightly as he knew _he_ wanted to be held. He caressed the man's face in the way that had felt good when done to him.

"You are beautiful, Castiel," he said. "And you are good." The man Castiel began to shake with sobs, tears dripping onto the angel's chest, but neither of them let go. "You are so good," he repeated, over and over again, holding the man who he'd become until long after the weeping subsided.

They drowsed like that together, praise on one Castiel's lips and ringing in the other's ears.

   

When Dean walked into the cabin to find the two Castiels asleep in a naked embrace, he turned around and walked right back out.

When Zachariah arrived shortly after with the full host of Heaven at his back, he did not.


End file.
